


Royal Mess

by CarnalCoast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: Mai helps the Fire Lord get some highly needed relief.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	Royal Mess

Mai stared sullenly into the mirror, mulling over whether she should reapply her eyeliner for the third time. Too much effort, she thought, despite having already reapplied it twice. She sighed, resting her elbows on the immaculate dresser’s surface and studying herself indifferently. Her hair, though partially plaited in the front, managed to look just as boring as always. Her dark ruby gown accentuated what curves she did have, but it wasn’t skintight by any means, just nipped in at the waist and cascaded down her legs. Like her makeup, she hadn’t made up her mind about it yet. Most people would think it was beautiful, she guessed.

The whole room was immaculate, not just the dresser. A fittingly king-sized bed with a canopy and silk sheets, a beautiful view to the right hidden with crimson and gold drapes, antique broadswords on display—done up in dark shades of red herself, Mai complimented the room perfectly. She felt like she belonged there in every sense, and yet… Something was missing.

Someone.

Resisting another sigh, she merely kept her deadpan expression and glanced at the mahogany wood clock sitting on the dresser. 9:32 at night, and Zuko was still in that stupid war meeting. Well, one of many that day—one of many that week. Mai felt as if she’d only seen him twice in the past seven days, but maybe that’s just what happens when your boyfriend becomes the Fire Lord? She knew Zuko would be a great Fire Lord, the one they all truly needed, but she was tired of all the pomp—already had been even _before_ the war ended. Fire Lord or not, she just wanted Zuko.

She raised herself up from the dresser and slowly walked to the drapes, her dress flowing with her movements, camouflaging. Another structure of the room, that’s what she was. She spent more time in here than Zuko did, and it was _his_. Parting the drapes slightly, she observed the view of the capital just after dusk, trying to pick out which of the bug-sized blobs were government officials and which were regular citizens.

The bedroom door opened, and she simply moved her eyes towards it. Zuko was the perfect image of a Fire Lord, albeit young—she thought he wore the hairpiece much better than his father did. As soon as he shut the door, he took it off and ran a hand through his hair to loosen it, face screaming exhaustion—she couldn’t blame him. Their eyes met with an understanding on multiple levels—both _Fire Nation high society sucks ass_ , and _I’ve missed you so much I might be angry_.

“Have fun at those riveting meetings, Fire Lord?” Mai looked back to the window as she spoke, and her familiarly monotone, sarcastic voice soothed Zuko more than she could imagine. A welcome change from the kinds of social interactions he’d been dealing with for the previous 20 hours.

“No,” was all he answered, deadpan and ragged, immediately working on removing the outer robe of his Fire Lord getup. He felt a bit too hot, too claustrophobic, not completely used to it yet. He avoided looking in the mirror until it was off, revealing the cooler inner robe and black undershirt.

Pulling her eyes and hand away from the curtain, she stepped to where he was sitting on the bed, faced away from her. Leaning down to wrap her arms around his shoulders, she kissed his cheek from behind.

“I missed you. A lot.” She almost whispered, this close to his ear. Despite being frustrated at their lack of seeing each other, she understood how he felt, and found herself wanting to help any way she could. Love was stupid like that, she thought.

Zuko paused, before abruptly turning his head and kissing her deeply, raising his hand to her cheek. His lips were warm, soft, slightly aggressive, everything she loved about him. She almost smiled as he pulled his head back.

“Missed you too. More,” he sighed out, audibly tired and relieved. As he gazed into her eyes, Mai felt his shoulders relax under her arms, his body leaning weight into hers. It was a small victory to her, coming from someone who was so unyielding and independent.

He let out a deep breath, finally decompressing, and she smiled for the first time that week, scooching onto the bed behind him and kneeling with her legs on either side of him. Her dress surrounded him like a pleated cocoon. She touched his jaw, shifting his face closer.

“Don’t worry about anything. Now we’re alone…”

Their lips pressed together again, deeper, his tongue briefly meeting hers before he again pulled away. “W-Wait,” he hushed, as if just remembering something.

She let go of him, lips pursing, as he rummaged in his robe pocket. Admittedly, she was impatient, but still curious. She watched as he took a tiny silk pouch from his pocket, unraveling it to reveal… what looked like a pile of ash.

He glanced at her with a faint glimmer of nervousness, and she raised an eyebrow. “What is that?”

“Um, it’s just… something I got for you, just—“ he stammered, sensing her increasing dissatisfaction. “…Watch.”

She complied and focused on his hand, eyebrows raising as a flame burst forth, dissolving the ash—only, it wasn’t normal fire. Her breath caught as the darkest, deepest black rushed from his hand, forming a heart-shaped fire that gave off such heat she instinctively brushed her hair back from the intensity. She was staring into an abyss but couldn’t look away, and her eyes widened as she saw what looked like glitter flickering amid the weaving of flames, constantly moving and alive. The heart beat for a few seconds, before Zuko gently closed his fist, the romantic flame dissipating with nothing left behind.

“I was thinking of making it more extravagant, but I just wanted to—” Zuko began rambling, looking away bashfully, but was cut off by Mai pulling him into another kiss, throwing her arms around him. His eyes stayed slightly widened, even as she pulled away and intently stared, a soft blush dusting her cheeks.

“I loved it. You know me.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, relaxing, and she couldn’t help her mouth twitching as well.

“Good. I’m glad.”

Caressing the hair at the back of his head, Mai turned a sultry smile on him. “You’re amazing. You deserve something nice.”

His cheeks reddened, but he didn’t protest as she kissed him again, then his jaw, then his neck. Every press of her lips was simultaneously soothing and fiery. Her hands trailed from his neck to his chest, feeling the contours of his muscles through his undershirt, her nails pointing to gently scratch at him. She heard him inhale, sure he was shivering, and couldn’t hide her smirk.

Once she reached his hips, she rested her hand over his crotch, reveling in the heat beneath her. She could work with this. Kissing the skin peeking out between his shirt and pants, rubbing over him, she looked up to his face as he gradually hardened underneath her fingers. He was biting his lip, one hand gripping onto the sheets, unable to look away from her hand. He let out a soft moan, and she saw him relax, licking her lips.

“Pretty scandalous, in the Fire Lord’s own bedchambers,” Mai mused teasingly, still smirking. She knew the thought excited both of them; she could practically feel it on her face, so close to his crotch.

“All the more reason to do it,” Zuko responded as flirtatiously as he still could while admittedly at the mercy of his girlfriend. Whatever undignified act she had in mind, no doubt going against some sort of old Fire Nation tradition, he was on board, cock straining against the front of his pants.

She breathed hard out through her nose—the closest she could get to a laugh, usually—and pulled down his pants and boxers in one, blood pumping faster. She could almost salivate; she’d missed him so much, and here he was, spread out before her, a feast. His erection sprang up, and she grabbed it quickly, loving how the shaft fit against her palm. He didn’t gasp, but breathed in sharply. Her hands were cooler, soft, but only made him feel more feverish.

Quietly humming a moan out of excitement—she could feel herself getting wetter, but she had a mission, focusing steadfastly—she tilted her head down, brushing her hair behind her ear with her other hand, and breathed hotly on the head of his cock. He gripped the sheets again, groaning slightly. Though he loved her teasing, he also hated it. Maybe that was the point.

After deciding he’d had enough of just the heat of her palm and her breath, she took him in her mouth, first only the head with her tongue swirling around it slowly. Zuko threw his head back in relief, letting out a grunt of pleasure. Mai lowered her hand to the base, making room to take more of him, still attempting to look up at him while lowering her head. Maybe she could reach her hand eventually, she thought.

Zuko swore quietly, trying to hold back his voice, as she began bobbing back and forth. Attempting to move her tongue against his thick shaft, she gagged slightly, and he gasped when he felt her throat constrict around him, leaning forward to grab her hair. Not too hard—she’d be ruthless if he annoyed her—but just to guide her head, to feel the silkiness of her dark locks in his hand.

She looked amazing like this, mouth full of his cock, and he twitched at the sight. Feeling him throb, the heat between her hips only intensified, and she couldn’t resist reaching her other hand under her gown. Knowing only she could make him feel such pleasure, having such power over him, riled her up more than anything. She felt the wetness through her panties—lacier than she would lead anyone to believe—and stuttered out a moan around his dick.

Nearly bucking up into her mouth, Zuko tightened his hold on her hair slightly, groaning, “Yeah, touch yourself. You like sucking off the Fire Lord, don’t you?”

She moaned again, bobbing her head down and attempting to reach the base—almost. He knew what she liked; she couldn’t deny it. No doubt, as the Fire Lord, Zuko could do whatever he wanted to some extent, but what they were doing still felt scandalous. She pulled her panties aside to rub her clit, letting out a more desperate moan at the contact.

Their eyes met, and Zuko gasped as she took him in entirely, mouth reaching where her hand held him. He twitched again, and knowing that he probably couldn’t hold out much longer, groaned out as she dragged her mouth upwards, “G-God, Mai… I’m—”

Finally pulling her mouth off his cock, Mai breathed heavily with lust, steadily rubbing herself. “…Where do you want to cum, Fire Lord Zuko? On the sheets? In my mouth?”

He looked at her, the intersection of grace and disgrace with her disheveled dress, red cheeks, spit and precum around her mouth, hand still on his aching cock.

“On you,” he breathed out raggedly, wanting to spoil her more. She couldn’t agree more, a corner of her mouth crooking upward as she brushed her hair back again, taking her hand from under her gown.

“Good. Let’s ruin this dress.” She pulled at the neck of her already lowcut gown, stretching it enough for her full breasts to pop out—the fabric strained, but didn’t tear. He looked on in awe as she leaned forward, squeezing them seductively, before wrapping them around his eager cock. The softness enveloping him was overwhelming—combined with the sight of her spitting down onto him, grabbing and bouncing her tits around him, he knew he couldn’t last long.

“F-Fuck, Mai, yeah—” Zuko grunted out, grabbing the sheets. “You’re so hot—fuck, I’m so close—”

“Yeah, wanna cum all over these? I’ll make sure you get my dress too,” Mai teased, eager to feel it over her, wanting to look the epitome of a royal mess. She tilted her head slightly to lick at the tip of his dick, and he yelled out a final time before coming, sent over the edge by the sight of her.

Letting a few shots of cum paint her breasts, she aimed his cock lower, making sure the top of her dress would get a similar treatment. As he came down, panting, she let him rest between her tits, loving the pulsing heat.

“You’re… perfect…” Zuko breathed out, looking back to her. His face reddened at the image—they’d never done something like this before… But he liked it. “…My queen.”

And he’d never said anything like that before—he sure picked his moments, he realized with embarrassment. His eyes widened slightly, unsure and hazy from the post-orgasm high, but when Mai smiled slightly, leaning forward to meet him in a kiss, he knew he was just right.

**Author's Note:**

> Just was bored, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
